


Captured

by Fated_Power



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fated_Power/pseuds/Fated_Power
Summary: This story will contain non con/rape, if you don't like that please don't read!When Bandits are smart they get prizes, those prizes are the people they capture and do whatever they want with them, story will take place in all Fates timelines (maybe I'll expand to other games soon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Captured

Corrins army had entered the castle of Nohr a few hours ago but during the journey they lost track of a few people in the group, Sakura the youngest princess of Hoshido, Hinoka the Eldest princess of Hoshido and Azura the mysterious songstress, all 3 were surprise attacked by bandits working for King Garon and now they're in individual cells without anyway to escape due to their weapons being confiscated, all three had their hands stuck in handcuffs so they couldn't escape at all. Sakura was in a state of panic and cried slightly for most of the time she was there, Hinoka was enraged to have been captured so easily and Azura was calm but scared about how well Corrin and the army would do without her.

Suddenly Azura's door opened by the bandit and grabbed Azura by her arms and forced her to walk out the jail cells, 10 minutes of walking later they arrived in a house that was just one room which has just a single bed, the blue hair songstress couldn't understand why they walked so far for this but she didn't realise the bandit locking the door which ended up sealing her fate.

As soon after she was aggressively pushed onto the bed as the bandits hands felt up Azuras whole body which made Azura whimper but not moan. "S-Stop what are you doing?" She weakly said, the bandit would say nothing back and just tore off Azuras songstress outfit leaving Azura with just her panties on and her breasts naked and in full view, Azura never wore a bra due to her thinking she never really needing one with her small chest size. The bandit would grab Azuras small and sensitive chest and play with it while Azura moaned unwillingly but deep down she enjoyed the feeling, "what am I thinking? I don't like this!" She thought to herself, the bandit was fully enjoying himself, when he looked down and Azura was actually getting wet he said "you really are a slut are you?" Immediately he swiped the white panties of Azura leaving Azura naked completely, the bandit took off his pants completely and inserted his dick into Azura pussy which made Azura gasp loudly with her eyes open.

The Bandit started moving quickly not giving the Blue haired Songstress anytime to get used to the dick which immediately made Azura let out loud moans and screams as her mind just went blank from the roughness. "Looks like I broke the bitch." He said while grinning as he changed position into a mating press. "I'm going to let out everything inside you even if you don't want it!" He sped up his thrusting almost at his limit. "W-Wait no don't do th-AHHHH!" Azura pleaded but before she could finish her sentence the bandit started cumming inside of her, the warm substance being pumped inside Azura had made her cum as well as parts of the bed was soaked with her juices, Azura passed out about 20 seconds after the bandit came in her. "What a shame...I was hoping to have a bit more fun..." the bandit looked disappointed but put his pants back on and carried the passed out Azura back to her cell and threw her back in while still passed out and naked, which caught the eye of Hinoka even though she could only barely see her she noticed her hair. "Azura...what happened?" Hinoka asked to herself.

To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I put "to be continued" with a question mark is because I'm not sure how well this will do, so please tell me if I should continue and give any criticisms, thank you and I hope you have a good rest of the day.


End file.
